


I Just Need To Go

by FloodedTerminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodedTerminal/pseuds/FloodedTerminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idle thoughts of Hermione Granger. In the midst of issues, she confides in the only  way she can, parchment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Need To Go

Your subtle words tear me apart  
and at every vowel I fall even harder than before.  
How something so little, never intending to hurt,  
can make me want to just erase everything…  
Can we erase everything?  
I’ll ask for this until the day I go under,  
to never repeat what just happened. 

I’ve gotten things taken away too many times  
and I know when to pull the plug.  
And the water will wash away  
this memory of you looking down on me  
The whirl of every thought being flushed down this drain.  
And I can only wish for you to help me. 

Every ink blotch there’s another flicker of hope.  
Is this what you intended?  
It was everything I could never expect.  
Soothing as your words come,  
I feel nothing but pain.


End file.
